Songs and Stories
by Parfaiti
Summary: Separate one-shots of Dramione tales with different songs. Only Love Story is done for now.


**I don't own the characters of Harry Potter, nor do I own the song.**

 **Song - Love Story by Taylor Swift**

 _We were both young when I first saw you_

 _I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

"Oh, is this compartment taken?" a girl with bushy hair asks, timidly sliding open the door.

I look at her and say, "Nah, you can sit here with us. Crabbe, Goyle, do you mind?"

They grunt like the thick-headed gorillas they are.

"Who are you?" I ask that boy with the snarky attitude and the white blond hair, ignoring the stupid blobs of flesh sitting next to him. His grayish blue eyes seem to pierce me as he studies me. Then he smiles, a genuine smile. It lights up his face.

"Draco Malfoy," I answer, looking at the girl. Hopefully this is the Parkiston girl Father was doting on and on about; I like her straightforward attitude.

"Nice to meet you, Draco. The constellation, I take it?"

She's smart too.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Aren't you all so excited for Hogwarts? I've never heard of it, of course, I come from a muggle family, but this is all so new and nerve-wracking, I hope I get sorted into Ravenclaw, it sounds the best by far, but I'm probably not smart enough to get sorted in there, Gryffindor sounds good too, but I…" I keep blabbing on, excited that these people didn't tease me. Yet. Maybe we can be friends!

I gape at her. The two words muggle family swirl inside my head. Merlin. She's a muggleborn? She doesn't seem filthy or stupid. Father was lying about that, I see. Like the time I don't really mind her heritage, though. You get to appreciate wit when you get stuck with the two waste of spaces currently sitting next to me. Before I can talk to her more, that stupid fool Longbottom whisks her away, talking about a lost toad, and I didn't see her for the rest of the ride.

Someday, Longbottom, I'll get my revenge. Malfoys always get what they want, and whoever stops me from getting Hermione to befriend me will face my wrath.

 _I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air_

 _See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_

 _See you make your way through the crowd_

 _And say hello_

A goddess descends down the stairs. I stare at Hermione as she slowly steps down with all her elegance and beauty.

I look around, searching for the "secret admirer" who sent me this piece of periwinkle gorgeousness. He said he would see me and say hello at the start of the Yule Ball.

I push through the crowd surrounding her and murmur a small, "meet you at the edge of the forbidden forest."

I gasp and turn to see Malfoy retreating. What in the name of Merlin?

 _Little did I know_

 _That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

I confessed that I only insulted her because it was the only way I could get her to look at me without anyone noticing my crush on her.

After millions of apologies, I forgive him. I've never been known to own a grudge.

She would give me another chance?! My heart leaps and I can't help but grin at her. I know I look ridiculous because Father said so, but I just can't help it.

 _And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

Isn't it weird how people assume that the girl's parents would be opposed to the couple instead of the boy's?

 _And I was crying on the staircase_

 _Begging you, please, don't go_

 _And I said,_

 _"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

 _I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run_

 _You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

 _It's a love story, baby just say yes_

We meet at the edge of the Forbidden Forest almost every night, me with the pretense of studying and him with… well, nobody really cares about where he goes.

Those precious moments are when we truly get to be ourselves and talk.

 _So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

 _We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

 _So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while_

 _'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

 _And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"_

I got sent a bloody howler from my Father.

"Stay away from that mudblood filth… it's disgusting… shame to the family name…" His murderous voice rambles on and on as the whole Slytherin Tower howls with laughter at the fifth year being told off by his father.

That moron Goyle saw me sneaking off to meet Hermione. Ugh.

 _But you were everything to me, I was begging you, please, don't go_

 _And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

 _I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

 _You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

 _It's a love story baby just say yes_

Sometimes while talking to Harry and Ron I would accidentally slip and call him Draco instead of the normal "foulsome little ferret Malfoy", but I'm pretty sure they don't suspect anything.

 _Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel_

 _This love is difficult, but it's a real_

 _Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

 _It's a love story, baby just say "Yes"_

 _Oh, oh_

 _I got tired of waiting_

 _Wondering if you were ever coming around_

Harry told me about Draco's plot to let the Death Eaters in. I had to act surprised.

I miss him, but I know he's with his family and he couldn't come to our little corner of the Forest.

A tear trickles down my cheek as I worry about him. He's chosen his side, I've chosen mine, yet we would not, could not, bring ourselves to stop seeing each other.

Is he alright? After the war, I hope we still get a chance to be together.

 _My faith in you was fading_

 _When I met you on the outskirts of town_

We made a plan, Draco and I.

I would say that I altered my parents' memory and sent them to Australia, while Draco would hide them in one of his Vacation Houses.

I can't help but smirk at the sight of Draco standing awkwardly in a muggle town.

 _And I said_

 _"Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone_

 _I keep waiting for you but you never come_

 _Is this in my head? I don't know what to think"_

That moment when our eyes meet… I can't help but burst into tears.

I beam at Hermione, shushing her. "I got your parents. Any last words, love?"

I shake my head, already have talked to my parents.

I discreetly touch my pocket and felt for that small square box.

 _He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

 _"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone_

 _I love you and that's all I really know_

 _I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

 _It's a love story, baby just say yes"_

"I… um… I asked your parents, and they said it's alright. Hermione Granger, you are the light in my darkness, my diamond amongst the stones, and I can't spend my life with any other woman other than you. Will you marry me?"

I almost choked with happiness and grin ear to ear, feeling like my heart would burst. "Yes!"

 _Oh, oh,_

"What about your parents, though? Won't they disown you?"

"To hell with my parents!"

 _Oh, oh_

Severus Snape looks at the now married couples. one clad in white, one clad in black. Two souls now bound together.

He clears his throat and pronounces them husband and wife.

Wish you could have seen this, Lily…

 **(AN- Snape was the dude who got them married btw in case that wasn't clear)**

 _'Cause we were both young when I first saw you._

"Mummy, dada, how did you two mweet?" The five-year-old Scorpius chirps.

Draco Malfoy looks at his beloved wife Hermione Granger and starts his tale.

"Well, it all started when this bushy haired girl...


End file.
